


High School Can Be A Bitch

by Heartithateyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Castiel is out, Coming Out, Cute, Dean is in the closet, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Getting Together, High School, M/M, Sweet, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Dean is a high-school jock, popular, and so far in the closet he can see Narnia.Enter Castiel, a new transfer student who turns his life upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean knew he was gay.

Had known since pretty much forever. 

And it wasn’t like he was embarrassed by it or ashamed by it, he just figured it really wasn’t anyone else’s business.

Which is why he hadn’t told anyone. Not even his brother Sammy.

So when he was in the locker room after a game and everyone was talking about which cheerleader they’d want to bang the most, he just kept quiet and would nod along to whatever the consensus seemed to be.

Which is why he was in such a mess of a situation when he saw the new transfer student.

Castiel Novak. What a stupid name, who the hell would name their kid Castiel? It’s like asking to get their ass beat.

The first time he’d seen the other man, he’d almost tripped over his own feet. There was just something about him. He wasn’t sure if it was his deep blue eyes or the way he looked strangely hot in a tie (because what high schooler wears a tie?) or the way he noticed he’d be the perfect height to place his arm over.

And it didn’t help that he happened to overhear a conversation between him and Charlie in bio about how he and his last boyfriend had broken up.

Of course, he had to be drop dead gorgeous and gay.

So it really wasn’t his fault when he just happened to sit at his table in the library.

“Hey. Is it okay if I sit here?” He asked quietly, feeling himself blush slightly. He feels his heart race a little quicker when the other man looks up at him with his deep blue eyes.

“Of course.” Castiel says, gesturing to the empty chair across from him. Dean quickly sits down and is disappointed when Castiel immediately goes back to his reading.

“You’re the new kid, right? Castiel? I don’t think we’ve met yet, my name is-“

“Dean Winchester.” Castiel finishes, for him, looking up at him once again. The way he says his name makes his stomach flip, he feels like a goddamn school girl around this guy.

“Yeah, how did you….” He trails off, slightly concerned about what he might have heard. If had talked to Gabriel, he swore to god-

“Well it’s kind of hard not to notice you.” Castiel says quietly, blushing immediately. God, he wonders how far down that blush goes.

“Oh really?” He asks, feeling a small smile come across his face.

“Plus, Charlie’s my lab partner and she told me about the time you almost caught the entire room on fire.” Castiel says with a smirk.

“I- She- That was one time and it’s not like the room actually caught on fire-“ He stammers, feeling himself blush even deeper. Out of all the stories she could have told him, she had to pick that one.

“Don’t worry, I thought it was cute.” Castiel smiles softly, looking straight into his eyes.

He feels his heart all but beat out of his chest. He knows he should look away, laugh this off with some bullshit comment. But being around Castiel, he doesn’t want to just pretend it’s a joke and crawl back into the closet.

“You thought I was cute?” He asks softly, looking around to make sure there weren’t any other students nearby.

“I said your pyromania was cute, I never said you.” Castiel whispers back, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“You have to admit though, I’m not so hard on the eyes.” He says with an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle.

“Can I ask you something Dean?” The other man asks, his expression suddenly serious.

“Of course Castiel.” He says.

“Please, just call me Cas.” He says earnestly.

“Cas.” The name feels like butterscotch on his tongue and he just wants to say it again and again.

“I’m guessing you heard already that I’m gay.” Castiel says, looking at him for confirmation.

“It’s a small school, word gets around quickly.” He says, unsure where he’s going with all this.

“So I have to ask, are you just messing with me right now?” His expression stern.

“I- what- no-“ He stammers, feeling so wrong footed.

“It’s just usually when popular jocks start talking to me, it normally ends with getting shoved into some locker or a swirly in the toilet.” He says with a strained expression. The look in his eyes is so painful, Dean is ready to fight every guy who ever laid a hand on Cas.

“I’m just… trying to flirt with you. And not doing a very good job of it apparently.” He says, feeling himself tense up at his confession. Feelings were never big in his family, and admitting this made him want to run away as fast as he can.

“You… you were flirting with me?” Cas asks, hope shining through his face. The slight smile that breaks out on his face makes Dean melt and he wants to do anything he can to keep him smiling.

“I was trying to at least.” He says with a nervous laugh, fidgeting with his hands.

“Charlie didn’t mention that you were…” Cas says quietly, leaning in closer to him.

“That’s because she doesn’t know. No one really knows.” He admits, biting his lip. This was painful and exciting and in some weird way such a relief.

“No one?” Cas asks, his brows furrowed together.

“Not even my brother.” He says, feeling a bit guilty admitting that. He and Sammy had never kept things from each other and he feels bad starting now. But there were just some things he couldn’t find the words to say, and he was terrified of Sammy’s reaction. He’d practically raised him, with their dad always on the road and their mom not in the picture. He couldn’t imagine letting down the person who had looked up to him his whole life.

“Can I ask why?” Cas asks softly, his hand reaching out before abruptly stopping.

“High school is tough enough, I didn’t see the point in making it harder.” He admits quietly. 

“Yeah. Being out definitely makes things harder, I can vouch from personal experience. But it’s nothing compared to how I felt being in the closet. It was like I always felt like I had to hide from everyone, something that’s such a big part of me. I felt like I was… suffocating.” Castiel takes in a deep breath, looking deep into Dean’s eyes. “I don’t want you to think I’m telling you what to do or anything, I’m just trying to say you’re not alone. And I’m here for you if you ever need someone to talk to. Or to go get dinner with.”

It takes a minute for Dean to process what Cas is saying, before he blurts out, “Are you asking me out?”

“I was trying to. Apparently not very well though.” Castiel says with a bright smile.

“Are you busy tonight?” He asks, not wanting to let this chance slip through his grasp.

“I’m not actually.” Cas says.

“Why don’t I pick you up around seven then?”

“It’s a date.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean picks up Cas for their first date.

He nervously tapped on his steering wheel as he waited at a light.

It was 6:45, he was running right on time, and he was so nervous he thought he might throw up.

Honestly, his head was still spinning at how all of this had happened. All he meant to do was talk to the other man, not confess all his deepest secrets and then get a date out of it.

He honestly wasn’t even sure what to expect from tonight. He’d tried the internet for tips, but the second he typed in gay, he was bombarded by so many porn sites he’d immediately close the laptop and was tempted to throw it out the window.

He kept trying to tell himself, this was just a date, you’ve been on dates before.

But this was the first one that really mattered, that annoying little voice kept pointing out.

He finally pulls up to a yellow one story house, going to turn the engine off before he sees Cas all but run to the car.

“Hello Dean.” He says breathlessly as he opens the car door.

“Don’t tell me, you’re embarrassed on me already.” He says, feeling his stomach flutter as he notices how good Cas looks.

“Trust me, you’re not the one I’m embarrassed of. My family is a little…. Eccentric.” Cas finish right as the door to his house opens again.

“Yoo hoo, Cassy poo!! Make sure you two keep it safe! Remember what the doctor said, use a condom and it should clear up in a few weeks!” A boy around his age yells from the porch. He’s wearing a sex pistols t-shirt and a shit eating grin. 

“Baltazar, can you not?!” Cas yells out the window.

“Make sure he remembers to apply his ointment, otherwise it’s just going to fester!” The other man continues to yell.

“Balthazar, I swear to God!” Cas yells back.

The other man finally gives a wave and goes back in the house.

“That was my brother. And I don’t have any kind of… condition.” Cas says shyly, his face looking like he wants to die.

“I figured. Good to know all brothers are little shits.” He says with a reassuring smile.

“Some more than others.” Cas says with a soft smile. “So can I ask where were going?”

“Yeah, there’s this little whole in the wall Italian place I know. Great pasta, really authentic-“

“And I’m guessing no one from school will be there.” Cas says softly.

“Yeah. You don’t feel weird about me wanting to keep this kind of… quiet?” Dean asks nervously, focusing on the road so he doesn’t have to look at Cas.

“Of course not Dean. Coming out isn’t easy, I wouldn’t want to rush you or anything.” Cas says softly, placing his hand over his.

He feels his heart skip a beat and feels dumb for getting so excited about such a small gesture. But there was just something about Cas that just made him feel…

“We’re here.” He says, dragging himself out his reverie. He’d learned about this place from his dad, it was so old school that the youngest person there was usually about 50.

“Here, let me.” He says as he scrambles out of the car. He runs to the other side and opens the door for Cas.

“Aren’t you quite the gentleman.” Cas says with a laugh as he gets out of the car.

“What can I say, my daddy raised me right.” He says, closing the door behind Cas. He feels Cas slips his hand into his and intertwines their fingers. He gulps and he notices how warm Cas’s hand is and how perfectly it seems to fit into his.

They were just holding hands and this somehow felt way more intimate than it had any right to be. 

He opens the door for Cas and they enter the little restaurant. It’s all dim lighting and candles inside the restaurant and Dean feels a little nervous bringing Cas somewhere so blatantly romantic. 

“Dean!” A voice yells from the back of the restaurant. He sees Ellen rush out from the back and immediately envelope him in a hug. He hugs the other woman back, before she spots Cas over his shoulder and lets him go.

“And who do we have here?” She asks, looking between the two of them expectantly. He always had an inkling that Ellen knew he was gay, she was probably the closest thing he had to a mom and she always seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to personal matters.

“Cas, this is Ellen, she owns the place. And Ellen, this is Castiel. My date.” He says nervously.

“Nice to meet you ma’am.” Cas says politely, holding out his palm for a handshake.

“Very nice to meet you Castiel.” She says with a smile, looking him up and down in such an obvious manner that Dean blushed a deep red. In a weird way, he felt like he was having him meet his parent, hoping that she approved of him.

“Well, why don’t I go get you boys a table in the back.” She says, grabbing two menus and leading the to the back.

“Here we are. Jo’s going to be your waitress, I’ll tell her not to interrogate your date too much.” She says with a smirk as she places the menu on the table and walks towards the kitchen.

“So you know the owner, huh? Trying to impress a guy?” Cas says with a soft smile as he sits down.

“Maybe a little. Is it working?” Dean asks as he opens his menu.

“Maybe a little.” Cas says as he smiles, grabbing his own menu.

“I’ve known Ellen since I was born pretty much, she and my dad go way back. She practically raised me whenever my dad had to go out of town.” He says, feeling the words slip out before he can really think it through.

“Oh… and your mom…” Cas asks, clearly unsure what to say.

“She’s not in the picture. Left when Sammy was six months old, hasn’t been back since.” He says, feeling his jaw clench. He never really liked talking about her and he especially hadn’t planned on talking about it on a first date.

“I’m so sorry.” Cas says, reaching across the table to hold his hand.

“It’s okay, it was a long time ago.” He clears his throat and urges the rush of emotions he’s feeling to go away. “Sorry, not exactly the sexiest first date conversation.”

“My dad’s not in the picture either.” Cas blurts out suddenly.

“I’m so sorry about that.” He says, giving Cas’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“No, it’s okay, I mean it’s not, but it was a long time ago, I’m just trying to say I get the whole… not having a normal family thing.” Cas rambles, looking anxious for the first time that evening.

Dean feels himself break into a smile, his eyes meeting Cas’s. His family had always been a touchy subject, he’d even decked a kid back in elementary school when he’d teased him about it. 

But somehow, being here with Cas, he wanted to share all this with Cas. His broken family, his distant dad, having to grow up way too fast. The parts of him he found even hard for himself to accept. 

“How do you do that?” He asks with a small laugh.

“Do what?” Cas asks innocently, running his finger along his knuckles.

“Make me want to just spill my guts to you.” He says, feeling himself blush, “Like that, I don’t normally say things like that to people.”

“Maybe you just haven’t been talking to the right people then.” Cas says softly.

“Maybe I am now.” Dean says with another small smile.

“So, did you lovebirds decide on what you want to eat?” Jo asks as she appears at their table.

“Jo, you honestly have the worst timing.” Dean says with a laugh, finally looking away from Cas.

“I was waiting over there for like five minutes, but it didn’t seem like you two were going to stop making eyes at each other any time soon.” Jo says as an eyeroll.

“I am going to murder you.” Dean says as she rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve been saying that since you were seven. Now, do you want food or not?” She asks, her pen poised over the pad.

“I’ll take the lasagna.” He says, to which she rolls her eyes again. He’d pretty much ordered the same thing ever single time since he was a kid and she always gave him a hard time.

“What a shocker. What about you hot stuff?” She asks Cas.

“I’ll take the fettucine alfredo.” He says with a smile, handing the menu towards her.

“And can we get two cokes with that? And don’t call my date hot stuff, get your own date.” He says as he hands his menu back.

“Oh please, like he could even take his eyes off you for a second. I’ll bring you some garlic bread as long as you stop bitching. Although maybe I shouldn’t, I’m guessing you two will my toungeing by the end of the night and the last thing you need it bad breath.” She says with a smirk.

“I will seriously end you.” Dean says as she walks away laughing. “Well that was…”

“Good to know we both have embarrassing families.” Cas says with a laugh. “But she does have a point, maybe I should just do this now.”

Before Dean can ever ask what he’s talking about, Cas’s lips are on his. Its sweet and gentle and Dean can barely even breathe. Cas’s lips are soft, yet strong and he feels the slightest scratch of stubble against his jaw.

“Fucking called it.” A voice hollers, breaking up their kiss as they both turn to look. “Here’s your garlic bread Dean, although it looks like you’d rather have something else in your mouth.”

“I will seriously kill you so dead Jo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> More chapters to come!!


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Dean, where were you tonight?” Sam asks as Dean passes his room.

He walks back and pops his head into Sam’s room, “Just out.”

Which technically isn’t a lie. He was out. He just doesn’t need to mention with who.

“Have a good time?” Sam asks, his expression unreadable.

“Ugh yeah. What’s with all the questions?” He asks, stepping into the room.

“I got an interesting text tonight.” Sam says, tossing his phone over to him.

Dude, I didn’t know your brother was going out with Cas?!- Gabriel

“I….” He trails off. How the fuck did anyone know, Cas had sworn he wouldn’t tell anyone.

“Care to explain?” Sam asks, his face still neutral.

“I went out tonight. With Cas.” He manages to stammer out.

“Dude. Seriously?” Sam asks.

He looks down at the ground, waiting for the barrage he’d been expecting for years. 

“I can’t believe I had to hear this from Gabriel, you total jackass!” Sam says with a laugh as he hits him with a pillow.

“What? You’re not… disappointed?” He asks, trying to find the right words.

“Of course I’m disappointed! That I had to hear it from someone else first! We’re brothers, why didn’t you come to me first?!” Sam asks as he grabs him and gives him a noogie.

“Stop, you oversized moose!” He shouts with a laugh before tearing himself away, “I was worried about how you’d react to it!”

“You’re my brother, I’m going to love and support you no matter what, bitch!” Sam says before tackling him on the ground.

“Damnit, you weigh like 500 pounds!” He grunts as he tries to get away from Sam.

Despite having his entire ribcage crushed by his brother, he felt his heart swell with happiness at his love and acceptance.

“Wait-“ He wheezes out, shoving Sam off him, “How did Gabriel know??”

“He’s friends with that Balthazar kid, started talking about some guy who his brother was going out with. And you’re the only person we could think of who would roll up to a date blasting AC/DC.” He says with a smirk.

“Jerk.”


	4. Chapter 4

After that first date, he felt like all he could think about was Cas. He’d end up daydreaming about him in class, thinking out kissing him, holding him, dreaming out when he could reach down his pants and-

“Dude? What’s your problem?” Benny asked, ripping him out of his thoughts.

“What?” He asks, focusing back on the present. They were sitting at lunch, at a table filled with mostly jocks. He liked most of the guys enough, but Benny was the only one he ever really talked to. Even though they were pretty different, he always felt like he was the only other person on the team who wasn’t obsessed with keg stands and tits.

“You’ve been zoning out there for like five minutes.” Benny says squinting at him, “Somethings different about you and I can’t put my finger on what.”

“I’m just tried man.” He says with a shrug, taking a sip of his Gatorade.

“No, its more than that.” Benny says, leaning in closer as his eyes roam over him.

“Get any closer and people are going to start talking.” He says with a half-hearted smirk. 

“Yeah, and that’d make whoever left that hickie on your neck mighty jealous.” Benny says with a shit-eating grin.

“Shit.” He says as he nervously adjusts his collar. He’d worn a flannel today for that exact reason. Somewhere between dessert and walking Cas to his door, they’d gotten into a rather intense make out session in his car.

Even though he’d tried to hiss out not to leave marks, it just felt way too good when he was sucking on his neck. Every time he’d tried to tell him to stop, he’d just think of how Cas was biting him and marking him and claiming him and it did fuzzy things to his brain.

“Don’t worry, it’s not that bad.” Benny says with a laugh as he claps him on the shoulder. His smile is reassuring and he glances around to make sure no one is paying attention to their conversation.

“Yeah, well it’s not good enough.” He hisses back, trying to hike his collar even higher. He was going to get Cas back for this. He’d mark him up good, maybe work his way down from his neck down to his torso, leaving bruises the whole way-

“Dude. You’re doing that thing again.” Benny says sternly.

“What thing?” He asks, feeling himself blush slightly.

“That thing where you’re obviously thinking about whoever left you that mark. Speaking of which, who is the lucky devil?” He asks with an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle.

“No one.” He whispers back, looking around to make sure everyone was still distracted.

“You are such a shit liar, as if that was even possible. Hmm is it that one Bela girl? You guys have that whole love/hate thing going on that could make it hot.” He says, scanning the lunchroom.

“Okay, that’s just a hate thing, let’s not get that confused.” He says, wincing that the thought.

“That can still make it hot.” Benny says with a smirk.

“It wasn’t her, okay?” He snaps back.

“Oh calm down, get your panties out of a twist. It’d be a lot easier if you just told me.” Benny says, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, the phone that Dean hadn’t thought twice about leaving on the table buzzes from an incoming text message.

“What do we have here?” Benny asks as he snatches the phone off the table.

I had a great time with you last night- Angel

“Oooh they had a great time with you! Who’s Angel? She must be from another school because I happen to know no one named Angel goes here.” Benny says with a laugh as Dean snatches his phone back.

“You’re a real asshole, you know that?” Dean snaps back, typing out a quick reply.

He suddenly spots Cas entering the lunchroom, looking good enough to eat. Dean finishes his message and hits send, waiting to see Cas react to it.

Cas clearly gets the text, because suddenly he blushes a deep red and immediately glances around the lunchroom. When his eyes meet Dean’s, he blushes even deeper and gently shakes his head. Dean can’t help the smile that breaks across his face and has to bite his cheek to stop a giggle from coming out.

“What the fuck has gotten into you?” Benny asks, looking between him and the phone.

Before Dean can look away, Benny is following his line of sight all the way to Cas.

“Oh. Ohhhhhhhhh.” Benny says softly, clearly putting two and two together.

“Shut. Up.” Dean grits out, hoping he doesn’t have to punch Benny in the middle of lunch.

“You could do worse.” Benny says with a laugh, mussing up his hair. Neither of them are big on emotions, but Dean knows what he’s trying to say with the gesture. That he’s cool with it, he accepts him, and that he won’t stop giving him shit just because he’s gay.

“You’re an asshole.” He says with an eye roll.

“Well apparently you don’t mind that.” Benny says, causing himself to crack up so hard tears start coming out of his eyes.

He’s honestly going to stab Benny one day.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ugh yes.” He hisses out as Cas bites his neck, running his hands up and down his body.

Ever since the hickie incident, Dean had issues a no hickie rule that honestly was out the window two seconds later.

It just felt so good that when Cas did it that it made his brain go all fuzzy and he really lost all common sense. Honestly he’d agree to almost anything when Cas was doing that with his mouth.

Which unfortunately Cas had found out.

“Mmm so Dean, what are you doing on Thursday?” Cas murmurs against his neck before licking a stripe up it.

“Thursday? Nothing. I’m all yours.” He groans out. Honestly, how did he do this to him.

“Great, because my mom invited you to dinner.” Cas says quickly before going back to working on his neck.

It takes a minute for his brain to process this, before he’s all but shoving Cas off of him while saying, “Woah, woah, what?”

“What?” Cas asks innocently. And that’s just not fair, he looks so ridiculously good when he does that whole wide eyed routine.

“Don’t do the whole innocent angle, you know what.” He says monotone. 

“It’s not a big deal, my mom just knows we’ve been hanging out and wants to meet you.” He says softly, running his hands along his arm. 

“Cas, its meeting the parents. That’s kind of a big deal.” Dean says sternly. 

And maybe he was being a little dramatic to him, but this was big. He had barely gotten used to anyone knowing and now he had to do the whole family dinner thing? Clearly Cas had shared some things about them to her and he wasn’t sure how he feels about it.

And more than that, he was nervous as hell. He’d never had to do this before, he’d never even thought about meeting someone else’s parents and he had no idea how he was supposed to act. 

He wasn’t exactly most parents cup of tea, any time he had to go to parent’s nights at Sammy’s schools, he’d more or less gotten the stink eye from all the parents there. His friends parents usually just gave him the side eye as he shoveled food into his mouth and got the hell out of there.

So this was new and this was scary. And what if he messed up? What if Cas’s mom hated him? He knew they were close and he had no idea how Cas would act if they didn’t get along.

“Its dinner with my mom. And possibly some of my asshole siblings.” Cas says with a laugh.

“Cas you know I’ve never done this, and I’m not sure how to… Parents don’t like me Cas.” He blurts down, looking at his hands.

“Dean, you have nothing to worry about, I promise.” Cas says softly, reaching out to hold his hand, “Trust me, I’ve told my mom so many amazing things about you that she already likes you.”

“You did?” He asks softly.

“I did.” Cas whispers back.

“So like, what did you say?” He asks shyly. He had no idea Cas talked about him, so it kind of did something funny to his stomach.

“That you’re kind and sweet and treat me well. That you’re so smart and you make me really happy. And she also really appreciates that you’re a classic rock fan.” Cas says with another laugh.

Dean feels himself blush a deep red at that. 

“You look cute when you blush. So you’ll come to dinner?” Cas asks, squeezing his hand again.

“Show me tongue trick you can do again and you have yourself a deal.”


	6. Chapter 6

He nervously adjusted his jacket color for about the fiftieth time as he stood outside Cas’s door. 

He’d been standing there for about five minutes now, trying to will the courage to ring the doorbell. He’d gotten into fights with guys twice his size and he’d still never felt as nervous as right now.

He just really wanted to make a good impression on Cas’s mom and it kind of made him want to chuck the flowers he’d brought and run away as fast as he could.

“Not sure what you’re waiting for, its not about to grow a pair of tits or something.” A voice says behind him.

He nearly jumps out of his skin as he turns and sees Cas’s brother, Baltazar.

“Shit dude, don’t sneak up on people like that.” Dean blurts out.

“Sorry I snuck up on you, standing outside of my own house. How very inconsiderate of me.” Baltazar says with an eyeroll as he brings out a key ring, “Now, are you coming in? Or did you want to spend another five minutes staring the door down?”

“Shut up.” Dean mutters, feeling himself blush.

Baltazar swings open the door and hollers, “Mother, there’s a handsome man on the porch with flowers, I think he means to ask for your hand.”

“Baltazar, stop scaring people away before I’ve even said hello.” A woman says as he emerges from the kitchen. She’s tall and slender, practically the spitting image of Cas.

“I’m offended mother, honestly.” Baltazar says with a smirk as he walks off.

“You must be Dean, its so lovely to finally meet you, Cas has says wonderful things about you.” She says quickly, coming over and embracing him in a hug.

He tenses at first, hugs were never huge in his household growing up and he still usually had to be strongheld into them.

But he feels himself relax softly into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her. Her sweater was soft and she smelled like whatever she had been cooking. His mind immediately goes back to when his mother used to hug him like this, and how she always smelled like fresh baked bread.

He quickly pushes that memory away, not letting his memories ruin this evening.

“Mom? Where did you put the basil?” Cas asks as he steps out of the kitchen, a smile breaking out his face when he spots Dean.

“Its on the island.” She says back, finally letting go of Dean.

“Dean, I didn’t hear you come in.” Cas says as he walks towards them, a spoon in his hand and an apron around his waist.

“Your brother let me in.” He says, finding Cas looking completely adorable even covered in food stains.

“I’m so glad you made it.” Cas says, taking another step closer.

“Me too. And I brought these for you Mrs.Novak.” He says, suddenly remembering the flowers in his hands.

“Oh Dean, that’s so sweet of you. No wonder Cas likes you so much. And I know he really likes someone when he starts forgetting anyone else is in the room.” She says with a wink.

“Mom!” Cas says, blushing a deep red.

“I’m leaving! I need to put these in water anyway. And you should probably go get yourself cleaned up already.” She says with a knowing look as she walks out of the hallway.

“You do look like kind of a mess.” Dean says, taking in the stains covering him. One definintely looks like tomato sauce and he’s pretty sure there’s a vinagerette stain mixed in there.

“Like you still don’t find me ravishing.” Cas says with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh yeah, who doesn’t want a date who resembles an Italian dinner.” Dean says with a laugh.

“Making lasagna is messy business. If you don’t like it, you don’t have to have any.” Cas says with a smirk.

“Hey, I think it’s a good look for you. And you know lasagna is my favorite, how could I resist?” Dean says, looking around before taking a step towards Cas.

“I know its your favorite, that’s why I made it.” Cas says shyly, looking down at his shoes.

“You made it cause its my favorite?” He asks softly, leaning in close to Cas so their shoulders were touching.

“Yeah. I figured since you were kind of dreading this dinner, it was the least I could do.” Cas says, looking up at him, “I’m really glad you came tonight.”

“Me too Cas.” He says, before leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“Mooooooom, Cas is making out with his boyfriend in the foyer!” Baltazar says as he runs past them.

“Baltazar, stop being a little shit and help me with dinner! And Cas, go and change before you ruin Dean’s clothes too!”


	7. Chapter 7

It’d been about a week since he’d had dinner over at Cas’s and he was still high from the thought of it. He’d honestly thought he’d never be the kind you bring home to parents, so being accepted by his mom meant more than he could say.

And Cas had probably heard him attempt to about a million times now. He was worried he was annoying him with his constant rambling about it, but the smile on his face reassured him he wasn’t sick of him quite yet.

Ever since then, they’d fallen into a bit of a routine. When Dean didn’t have football practice, he’d meet him over at his house and they’d usually just hang out for hours on end or go out to some obscure place that Dean knew of. On the days Dean had practice, Cas would stay late in the library and they’d meet at his car after to hang out. The parking lot was usually empty then, so they didn’t have to worry about prying eyes and Dean was going to take every moment with his boyfriend he could. 

If the team had noticed how Dean all but ran out of the locker room after practice, they hadn’t mentioned anything yet and Dean prayed they didn’t.

He was the first to his car that day and was messing with his phone when he saw Cas approaching. There was something different about him, his usual beaming smile was missing and he looked disheveled. His eyes were firmly on the ground and there was a frown on his face.

“Hey, everything okay?” He asks as Cas walks up to his car.

“What? Oh yeah, fine.” Cas mutters, clearly distracted.

“Woah woah woah, something is clearly going on with you.” He says, grabbing Cas by the shoulders and trying to look him in the eyes. He’s staring down at the ground and Dean just wants to wipe the painful expression off his face.

“It’s just… That kid Gordon. He was just giving me a really hard time.” Cas finally mutters, his eyes still stuck on the ground.

He knew Gordon, he was on the football team with him. They weren’t really friends at all though, the other guy was a total meat head and couldn’t have a conversation that didn’t involve boning something.

“Hard time? What do you mean a hard time?” Dean asks, hearing his voice go steely.

“It’s nothing Dean, honestly.” Cas pleads.

“Tell me what he did.” He says, feeling his jaw clench up. He couldn’t help the way his rage seemed to bubble up at the thought of someone being a dick to Cas, to his Cas.

“Nothing, it wasn’t a big deal, he just called me a faggot and said some other stuff.” Cas mutters. 

“That is a big deal.” Dean barks, feeling torn between wanting to wrap Cas in a hug and go find Gordon to beat his ass in.

“It’s okay Dean, I’ve had it a lot worse before.” Cas says, his tone melancholic.

“That doesn’t make this okay. Where is he?” Dean asks, feeling his hands clench up.

“Dean, don’t do anything stupid, this isn’t your fight.” Cas says.

“Yes, it is. You’re my boyfriend and I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.” Dean grits out.

“Boyfriend?” Cas asks softly.

Fuck. They hadn’t had this conversation yet and he was hoping when they did it would have been a lot smoother.

“Yeah. I mean if you want to be. I want you to be. My boyfriend.” He stutters.

“Of course Dean.” Cas says softly, leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips.

“Then give me a minute, because I have to go confront the guy who thinks its okay to fuck with my boyfriend.” Dean says before walking off, too quickly for Cas to protest.


	8. Chapter 8

“Gordon! I need to talk to you!” He shouts as he charges into the locker room.

He spots the Neanderthal almost immediately, who turns to look at him. He rushes right at him and pins him against the lockers, arm across his throat.

“What the fuck Winchester?!” He asks, struggling against the hold.

“What’s this I hear about you giving Cas a hard time?” He shouts, feeling his blood boil. 

“That little gay kid? Why the fuck do you care?” Gordon asks as he tries to break away from him, his face turning red.

“You’re going to stop bothering him, you and every other pig headed jackass you hang out with, or else I am going to beat every single one of your asses in.” He practically spits out the words, feeling his hold tighten across Gordon’s stupid fucking throat.

“Fuck Winchester, what the fuck is your problem? You’re acting like he’s your fucking boyfriend or something!” Gordon grunts, both hands trying to pry Dean’s arm off.

“As a matter of fact, Cas is my boyfriend, so it pisses me off when you decide to fuck with him! So cut it the fuck out.” He says finally letting the other man go.

He hears Gordon wheeze behind him as he turns and sees the entire locker room staring at him.

“Yeah, that’s right, I’m dating Cas! Anyone else got a fucking problem with that?” He shouts, looking around the entire locker room. Everyone is just staring back, blank faced and frozen in place.

“So…. You’re gay?” Garth asks from the back of the locker room.

“Yeah, I am.” He says, feeling his throat clench up as his heart begins to race. This was not the coming out story he had in mind.

He wasn’t sure if he was ready to fight everyone in there or run out of there like it was on fire.

“I fucking called that!” Gabriel shouts from the back after a minute of silence.

“Fuck off Gabriel!” He shouts back, feeling a small smile break across his face.

“Don’t think this is going to make us go easy on you during drills or anything Winchester.” Kevin pipes in with a reassuring smile.

He feels his smile grow wider as some of his other team members come up and offer their support. 

“Hey, you know if you and Castiel don’t work out, I have this cousin…” Crowley says as he claps him on the back.

“I’m sorry man, I may be gay but that doesn’t mean I’ll ever be desperate enough to date someone from your gene pool.” He says with a laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

“So I heard a story today.” Bobby said calmly as he wiped grease off of his wrench.

He and Dean were currently elbow deep in restoring a car. Ever since he was little, his dad would drop him off at Bobby’s to help him out with the cars, and now that he was older Bobby had hired him to help him out. But honestly, even though he was technically “working” for him, it was just like old times.

Drinking cokes, shooting the shit, and listening to classic rock when they restored old cars.

Honestly, it was heaven.

“Oh yeah? The PG kind or the R-rated variety?” He asks with a laugh. Honestly, he’s pretty sure all of Bobby’s stories were R-rated. He once retold his dad one of his stories when he was 11 and he looked like he was about to drive over and murder Bobby.

“PG mostly.” Bobby says evenly.

“You know PG stories?” He asks with a laugh.

“Fuck you, I know plenty of PG stories.” Bobby says with a snort as he throws a rag at this head.

Dean catches it effortlessly, “Are you sure about that? You told me about a stripper named Babette once as a bedtime story.”

“She was a nice lady Dean. Anyway, you wanna hear what I heard today?” Bobby asks, taking another sip of coke.

“Sure.” Dean says with a laugh.

“Heard about some boy at your high school who flipped out on the captain of the basketball team because he was giving his boyfriend a hard time.” Bobby says evenly.

He feels himself start sweating instantly and tries to swallow only to find his mouth completely dry.

“Oh yeah?” He asks, hiding his face deeper into the car.

“Yeah. You hear anything about that?” Bobby asks, his tone revealing nothing.

He had no idea what this meant, what did Bobby know? Did he know it was him? Was he just curious?

“Not really.” He murmurs noncommittedly.

“Really? That’s funny, cause I heard that guy was you.” Bobby says monotonly, “Did you forget I’m friends with your coach?”

“Fuck.” He mutters sharply, wishing he could just disappear. It felt like he was suddenly coming out to everyone in the fricking world and in the worst ways possible.

“I….” He mutters, finally standing up straight and looking at Bobby. His face is exactly the same, stoic and unreadable. What’s going to happen next? Is he going to accept him? Reject him? Tell him to get the hell out?

Or worse, what if he tells his dad?

“I’m gay Bobby.” He finally stutters out, feeling his heart race in his chest.

“Dean….” Bobby says, putting down his cloth. “I know Dean.”

“What? How?” He immediately asks.

“I’ve known you since you were born Dean, don’t think that there’s anything I don’t know about you. Or I don’t love and accept you for.” Bobby says softly, looking straight at him.

And he looks…. Hurt.

“Bobby, I was scared… I didn’t know…” He utters, feeling his own eyes well up as Bobby’s do.

“I will always be here for you Dean. Heck, the only thing I was hurt about was that you didn’t come to me. Ellen was practically beaming when she told me about your date.” Bobby says, with a chuckle.

“When did you talk to Ellen?” Dean asks, furrowing his brows.

“Last night. We’re seeing each other. Sucks to find out about someone’s secret relationship, don’t it.” Bobby says with a knowing look.

“You jerk.” He says, finally running up to Bobby and giving him a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I will be posting the chapters as soon as I write them!


End file.
